Zombie Nation
by Knope.We.Can
Summary: "Being a good person is the only thing that stands between us and them." Beca and Chloe band together to try and survive the zombie apocalypse. Multi-chapter Bechloe fic. AU. Rated M for language, violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at the horror/supernatural genre so please be kind :P**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

It's funny how in two weeks things can go from normality to absolute shit. Two weeks ago, Chloe Beale was a perfectly typical college student. She had a love of coffee, alcohol, pizza and sleeping 'till noon. She always got good grades, received attention from both boys and girls and was about to become the co-captain of her a cappella group, the Barden Bellas. And to top it off she was doing all this with her best friend Aubrey. Life was great for Chloe then. Now? Well, now was a different story. Now everything really had gone to hell. She was lying on the ground, trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood from a gash in her leg. Aubrey was walking towards her. Or what used to be Aubrey. Her best friends emerald eyes were now jet black. Her blonde hair matted with blood and a gaping hole in the side of her face showed off her gnashing teeth, her own thick black blood spilling from her mouth. Chloe's eyes filled with tears and she whimpered almost pathetically as Aubrey came closer, one leg dragging behind the other, the shin bone sticking through the skin from when Chloe had tried in vain to fight her off.

"Aubrey, please." Chloe cried, praying that there was something of her friend left to hear her. A low, rasping growl was Chloe's response. As Chloe prepared herself for the end, a single shot rang out, hitting Aubrey directly in the middle of her forehead. Aubrey crumpled on the spot and hit the ground, black blood pooling around her head. Chloe screamed before a hand clamped around her mouth.

"Shh." The voice said, softly. "Don't make a sound." Chloe nodded her head and the person removed their hand. Seconds later another zombie came stumbling into view, drawn there by the sound of the gun. In two swift strides, the person stepped in front of Chloe and swung a metal baseball bat, smashing it against the zombie's head with a sickening crunch. With a growl, it hit the ground and the stranger raised their bat again and brought it down on its head, splattering its skull. Chloe took in the stranger's appearance in awe. It was a woman, probably around her age if not younger. She was small, tiny in fact, with lightly curled brown hair that fell past her shoulders now she had removed her hood. She was wearing a leather jacket which was duct-taped in places, and a pair of sturdy Doc Martens. Chloe found that she could have stared at the girl for hours but was starting to get light headed from the blood loss. Satisfied that no more zombies would show up the girl crouched in front of her, snapping her fingers in front of Chloe's face. "Hey. What's your name?"

"Chloe." Chloe replied, wincing as the girl inspected the wound on her leg.

"I'm Beca." The brunette responded. She unzipped her jacket and pulled out a roll of bandages from one of her inside pockets. "I need you to stay with me, okay Chloe? I need you to watch my back. Can you do that?" Chloe nodded, biting down on her lip as she was hit with another wave of nausea. "You're gonna be fine." Beca said, wrapping the bandage tightly around her leg. "So how old are you Chloe?" She asked, desperate to keep the girl talking.

"21," Chloe replied, "how about you?" Chloe watched, fascinated as the brunette lifted the leg of her own jeans, revealing a knife strapped to her leg. She pulled it out and cut the bandage, putting what was left back in her pocket. She tied the end of the bandage as tight as she could before returning the knife to the sheath on her leg.

"18." Beca said, zipping up her jacket and pulling up her hood. "This is as best as I can for now." She stood up before pulling Chloe to her feet, draping an arm over her shoulder so she could help the redhead walk. "I'm going to take you back to my place. I'll be able to sort your leg out there, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Chloe said, gritting her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. A few minutes later and they had reached Beca's car. She did a quick sweep of it, checking the back seat, before helping Chloe into the passenger side. She was incredibly pale now and Beca's stomach sank as she saw the bandage was already soaked through with blood.

"We'll be back real soon, just hold on." Beca climbed into her seat and floored the car, speeding down the road that was littered with debris and zombie corpses.

20 minutes later and Beca pulled into her drive. Before helping Chloe out she popped the bonnet of her car, and tinkered slightly with the engine. She came back to her seat and tried starting the car. It whirred slightly before it spluttered and died. Chloe was surprised to see the girl smile.

"I want people to think the car doesn't work. Then they won't steal it." Beca said by way of explanation. Chloe nodded in response before she finally gave into the urge to close her eyes. "Shit." Beca said, quickly leaning over to unplug Chloe's seatbelt before rushing around to the passenger side and lifting Chloe over her shoulder. She did a silent thank you for every weight she had ever lifted at the gym as she walked as fast as she could through her house. It was a complete and utter wreck, every inch of it was destroyed. However, behind a false wall, installed by her old best friend Jesse, was the door to the basement. Beca climbed down, flicking the light switch as she went, and dropped Chloe as gently as she could onto the mattress that served as her bed. She hurried up the stairs and replaced the false wall and shut the basement door behind her, sliding the lock across. Chloe was just coming round as Beca was unravelling the bloodied bandage. "How are you feeling?" Beca asked, as she pulled away the last of it. She was relieved to see the wound was no longer bleeding.

"Grateful." Chloe said, smiling at the younger girl. Beca smiled but raised her eyebrows at the redhead. "And sick." She said, laughing slightly. Beca stood up and retrieved two bottles of water from an enormous stock of it and candy bar. She handed one of the bottles and the candy over to Chloe.

"Make sure you eat all of that. You need to build your sugar back up." She said before opening her own bottle and taking a few gulps. The rest of it she used cleaning the blood from Chloe's leg.

"You shouldn't waste it on that." Chloe said, watching Beca meticulously clean up her leg.

"What's the point in not dying of thirst if you're going to die from infection?" Beca said, not looking up. She stood up and grabbed a glass bottle of something along with a new bandage roll. "This is going to sting a bit." She said, splashing the clear liquid from the glass bottle onto her leg. Chloe breathed in sharply, squeezing her eyes shut as what she now knew was vodka hit the gash on her leg. Beca gave her an apologetic smile before she dried off her leg and wrapped the new bandage round, this time securing it with Band-Aids. "There you go. Good as new." Beca said sitting back with relief. She took a large drink of water.

"Thank you so much." Chloe said, smiling at Beca in such a genuine way that it made her heart skip slightly. "Why did you do all this?" She asked, pretending she hadn't seen Beca blush.

"Because being a good person is the only thing that stands between us and them." She said, her jaw clenched and her eyes suddenly hard. And Chloe knew then that, like her, Beca had probably already lost everything to these monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! This story is so fun to write, I'm really excited to get properly into it :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

"So how did you get all this stuff?" Chloe asked, looking around Beca's basement.

"My best friend Jesse was like a total movie nerd and he was obsessed with zombies." Beca said with a small smile as she cleaned the blood from her bat. "Before they officially announced the pandemic and they were saying it was the flu or whatever, Jesse knew something was up. Like months and months before they talked about finding Patient Zero in India. He started stocking up on like cans of food and bottles of water. He even bought a gun. I thought he had officially gone insane." Beca laughed and shook her head. "But I humoured him. We went on runs so our cardio was good. We learned how to shoot, learned some basic fighting and first aid. It was pretty fun so I just went along with it." Her smile dropped. "When they started reporting cases in America I didn't find it so funny."

"What happened to him?" Chloe asked, taking a seat on a box. Beca paused, debating whether to answer, but then she remembered the look on Chloe's face when she looked down at the blonde zombie Beca had saved her from.

"He, uh, he got bit." Chloe nodded. "We were at our old friend's place, hoping he might still be alive. He wasn't."

**_"Benji?" Jesse called into the house, his boots crunching broken glass beneath him. "Benji, buddy are you here?" Beca looked around and saw the state of the house. Blood had soaked into the carpets and there was barely a piece of furniture not destroyed._**

**_"Jess I don't think he's here." She said, her back pressed against his so they couldn't be attacked from behind. "We should go." Then she heard it, the low rasping growl._**

**_"I found him." Jesse said, and Beca's heart sunk. She turned around to see Benji standing there, snarling. The only thing about him that still resembled the Benji they knew was the Star Wars t-shirt and his cape. He surged towards them, and Jesse pushed Beca out of the way before firing his gun. He shot him through the neck but Benji didn't even react, he kept running. "Oh shit." Jesse said before he was tackled, the gun flying from his hand. Beca swung the bat at Benji's head and it splattered, showering them both. Beca pushed him off of Jesse and pulled him to his feet._**

**_"Are you okay?" She asked as she retrieved the gun from the floor. When she turned back to face him, she saw it. The bite on his neck. Blood had begun to soak his shirt. "Oh fuck, Jesse." Tears welled up in her eyes for the first time since it had all begun. "Jesse, what do I do?"_**

**_"Come on Bec. You know what to do." He had tears in his own eyes._**

**_"Jesse I can't do that." Her voice was a whisper._**

**_"We had a deal!" He shouted. "We had a deal Beca. We get bitten, we get shot. I don't want to be one of them. Please Beca." Crying, she hugged him and didn't pull away when he brought their lips together. She had never felt anything but friendship for Jesse but now that he was dying, she couldn't deny him the one thing he'd always wanted but never asked for. "Thank you." He whispered, his eyes still closed as they broke apart. "I love you Beca Mitchell."_**

**_"I love you too." She pointed the gun, closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger. When she opened them, her best friend was dead at her feet._**

When Beca finished talking she was frustrated to find her eyes were full of tears. She turned away from Chloe and hastily wiped them.

"I'm sorry Beca." Chloe said, moving behind Beca and placing a hand on her shoulder. Beca flinched slightly at the contact.

"I guess everyone has a story like that, right?" Beca said, going back to sit on her mattress.

"Yeah." Chloe said, joining her. "That zombie you saved me from was my best friend Aubrey." Beca nodded sadly. "We were out looking for supplies when she got attacked. She asked me to kill her but I couldn't. Stupid." Chloe said, dropping her face into her hands. "She asked me to help her and I said no." Beca didn't speak because she knew nothing she had to say would make Chloe feel better. So she put her arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"It's okay." She said softly as Chloe started crying. She turned so her head was buried in the crook of Beca's neck, and the brunette squeezed her into a hug. After a while she stopped crying but the two still held each other. "I don't know what your plans are," Beca said, her voice a little shaky, "but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe stick together. Surviving this thing is a whole lot easier when someone has your back."

"I'd like that." Chloe said, breaking the hug.

"Good." Beca said with a grin.

Later that night they were lying on Beca's mattress, staring into the fire they had built to keep warm. Beca had offered Chloe to have the mattress to herself since she was still injured but the redhead wouldn't hear of it, insisting Beca shared it with her.

"So what's our plan?" Chloe said, lying on her front and idly tracing patterns on the palm of Beca's hand. Beca wanted to question Chloe when she had taken her hand and held it but she had been so starved of physical contact she didn't say a word. She just enjoyed the closeness and every so often would remind herself that Chloe was probably just missing affection too, and that she shouldn't read too much into the hand-holding or occasional knee squeezes.

"Well we have two options." Beca said, unable to tear her eyes away from their hands. "We can stay here until we run out of supplies or we can chuck everything in the car and try and get to this safe zone."

"Safe zone?" Chloe asked, turning to look at her.

"Jesse heard a rumour that there was a quarantine, somewhere in LA. A safe zone where survivors are heading. Apparently there was an emergency broadcast but Jesse and I didn't have a working radio or TV so we never heard it. I mean it could all be bullshit." Beca said.

"I heard the same rumour!" Chloe said suddenly excited. "Aubrey and I just thought it was crazy ramblings but if you heard it too, maybe it's real."

"So, if we stay here, we'll eventually run out of supplies but we'll be safe, or as safe as you can be these days." Beca said, changing her position so she was lying on her side, her arm propping her head up, facing Chloe. "But if we leave we have a chance of finding other survivors. A place to be truly safe. Chances are though, we'll almost definitely be killed travelling. What do we do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows and just for reading! You people are amazing.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any if its characters.**

* * *

**_"Aubrey, I don't feel good about this." Chloe said as the tall blonde began forcing the doors of the abandoned shop open. "Can we just go back?"_**

**_"Go back and eat what Chloe? Drink what? We need to do this, okay?" Aubrey said as it swung open, a bell above the door ringing. They both froze, listening intently as the bell rang out in the empty shop. They waited for the growls and snarls. The shuffling, dragging footsteps. But nothing happened, so they breathed a sigh of relief and walked further into the shop. Chloe stifled a scream as they saw the remains of the shop owner. His stomach was open, what was left of his intestines were draping out across the floor. Both arms were ripped open, the bone of his right forearm pierced the skin. This was one of those cases when the zombies didn't get interrupted after they attacked, so the man died instead of becoming one of them. Most would find that preferable. Chloe cast a worried look at Aubrey, knowing that her friend had a vomit reaction to stress. But Aubrey wasn't looking at the shop-owner's corpse. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes locked on something. "Chloe, get out." She said quietly, slowly walking backwards. Chloe followed Aubrey's line of vision and saw it. The zombie was a young girl. Probably only 10 years old. Her hair was in pigtails, one of them torn off, a bloody scalp showing underneath. Chloe thought the zombie was shorter than she should have been and that's when she realised its legs were both hacked off above the knee and she began dragging herself towards the two girls, a thick black trail in her wake. Aubrey backed away quicker, her eyes glued to the zombie child. Chloe turned away and screamed._**

**_"Aubrey!" She shouted, not soon enough however. Aubrey had backed into the 6ft walking-corpse behind her and it wasted no time in sinking its bloodied and broken teeth into Aubrey's shoulder. "No!" Chloe cried out firing the gun into its head, she turned and shot a second bullet into the child, before dragging Aubrey out of the shop. Chloe was relieved that no other creatures had been attracted to their location from the noise of the gun shots. Aubrey had dropped onto all fours, vomiting and shaking._**

**_"Give me the gun, Chloe." Aubrey said, her voice surprisingly steady. Her hands shaking, Chloe knelt down in front of her and handed the gun over, her hand pressing against Aubrey's as she took it. "I love you." Aubrey said, closing her eyes and holding the gun against her temple._**

**_"I love you too." Chloe took her hand and closed her own eyes. Waiting for the shot to ring out. Aubrey squeezed the trigger and was met with the devastating sound of an empty barrel. Both girls opened their eyes. Aubrey squeezed again. And again._**

**_"Fuck!" She shouted, throwing the useless weapon away. "Chloe I can't be one of them. You'll have to kill me."_**

**_"Fuck, Aubrey. With what?" Chloe said, tears streaming down her face._**

**_"I don't know! Something! Anything!" Aubrey stood up and searched in the debris littered around them. She returned with an iron bar and pressed it into the redhead's hands. "One big swing, Chlo. You can do this." Chloe's hands shook._**

**_"I can't." She whispered._**

**_"Please Chloe! It's happening, I can feel it happening. Just fucking do it." Aubrey begged._**

**_"I can't! I'm sorry." Chloe cried, she dropped the iron bar and it clattered at the blonde's feet. Aubrey gave her one long look, full of anger and pain before she started retching. Black tar-like blood spurting from her mouth. Chloe took a few steps back. A low, rasping growl rumbled from her best friend. "Aubrey?" Chloe asked, her fear evident in her voice. Aubrey's head snapped up, her black eyes boring into Chloe's. In a panic, Chloe picked up the iron bar _****_and swung it at Aubrey's head, the jagged edge of the bar catching and sticking in Aubrey's face. The blonde barely reacted, taking the bar in her hand and pulling it free, taking her cheek with it. Chloe screamed._**

"Chloe!" Beca shouted, shaking Chloe's shoulders. Chloe bolted upright, straight into Beca's arms. She clung to the brunette's t-shirt and buried her head into her shoulder. Her back heaved with sobs. "Shh, shh it's okay." Beca soothed, one hand gripping the back of Chloe's neck, the other gently rubbing her back. "It's a dream. It's just a dream." Eventually Chloe's sobs subsided and she released Beca from her grip.

"Sorry." She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. It had been two days since Aubrey had turned but this was the first time she had dreamt about it.

"Don't apologise." Beca said. "I get them too."

"Yeah?" Chloe said, her voice a little croaky.

"When I actually manage to sleep." Beca laughed. "I must admit, it's a lot easier sleeping when someone else is here." It occurred to Chloe that she hadn't had a night alone since the zombies reached America. She then realised that Beca must have been alone since Jesse died. She imagined the small brunette sitting alone in this basement, too scared to close her eyes and she had to fight the urge to pull her into a hug again.

"How long has it been since Jesse…?" She trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Week and a half." Beca said, shifting slightly. "It's funny. He was so prepared for this thing but he didn't even last a week. And here's me who thought he was nuts. Here's me, still alive." Chloe gave her a sad smile. "Come on, we should get some more sleep. We have to get everything ready tomorrow." Beca said, lying back down on the mattress. "We made the right decision, didn't we? To leave I mean." Chloe laid next to her.

"I think so." She said. They stared at the ceiling for a while, lying close but not touching. "Beca?" Chloe spoke up after a while.

"Yeah?" She answered. Chloe rolled onto her side and pulled Beca close to her, turning the brunette so her back was pressed against Chloe's front, her arms wrapping around the smaller girl's waist. Beca froze at first before relaxing into Chloe's body.

"Is this okay?" She asked, her breath tickling the back of Beca's neck.

"Yeah." Beca said, letting out a shaky breath. "Yeah, this is nice."

"Night Becs." She said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Night." Beca couldn't help the grin that spread across her own face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you tremendous bunch of lovlies! I meant to post this much earlier but I've been crazy tired. Anyway here it is!**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

"There's no other way to say it Chloe, your clothes just aren't zombie apocalypse appropriate." Beca said, smirking at the redhead.

"What's wrong with them?" Chloe said with a laugh, looking down at her clothes.

"It's the sweat pants." The brunette was packing bottles of water into a backpack.

"What about my sweat pants? They're comfortable and I can run in them." Chloe said indignantly.

"They're also easy as shit to rip. Hence how you ended up with that gash on your leg." Beca gestured to Chloe's still bandaged leg. "I'd lend you some jeans but unfortunately –"

"You're short." Chloe said with a grin, interrupting her.

"I prefer vertically challenged but short works too. Those will have to do, I'll just patch up the rip." Beca reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"Patch it with what?" Chloe said, eyeing the tape suspiciously. Beca held it up before tearing off a strip and sticking it over the hole. "Stylish."

"You also need a jacket. I think I still have one of Jesse's old ones." She rummaged around in the boxes until she pulled out a leather jacket, holding it for a second. Her thumbs rubbing against the material. "Here." She said, eventually handing it over. Chloe pulled it on with a sad smile. It was a little big for her but Beca couldn't help thinking the redhead looked good in it. Really good.

"Why am I in a leather jacket?" Chloe asked, blushing at Beca's gaze.

"You ever tried biting through a leather jacket?" Chloe laughed and shook her head. "It's difficult."

"Are we all ready to go then?" Chloe asked, looking around them. Beca nodded. They had packed as much as they could into two backpacks. On the very likely chance that they ran out of gas or the car broke down before they got to LA then they needed to make sure they could carry their supplies. Beca also had the knife strapped to her leg and was carrying her trusty metal baseball bat. The gun was tucked into the waistband of her jeans. Chloe had a regular baseball bat. Beca had offered her the gun but Chloe refused, knowing that the brunette was a better shot than her. Chloe took the two bags into the car whilst Beca took one last look at the home she had shared with Jesse. Chloe placed a hand on Beca's shoulder, causing her to jump. "Sorry. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah come on, let's go." Beca fiddled under the bonnet of the car before she climbed in. Chloe sat in the passenger seat. With one last fleeting look at her home, she started the car and drove off.

"Want me to drive for a bit?" Chloe asked around four hours later.

"No, it's okay." She said. "It's quiet out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Chloe said, gazing out of the window. "I thought the place would be crawling with zeds."

"Zeds?" Beca asked, a smirk on her face.

"That's what they call them in World War Z." Chloe said, a little embarrassed.

"You read that? Dude, you're getting cooler all the time." Beca grinned.

"Are you being sarcastic?" A small pout on the redhead's face.

"Not even a little bit. I love that book, scared the shit out of me." Beca tried to stifle a yawn.

"Pull over and we can switch. I don't want to die in this car because you fell asleep at the wheel." Chloe said and Beca relented and pulled the car to the side. They took the time to split a tin of beans and drink some water before Chloe got into the driver's seat.

"What did you do before all this?" Beca asked, watching Chloe as she drove.

"I was an English student at Barden University." She answered. "You?"

"A DJ. My dad taught at Barden. Comparative Literature." Beca said, a small wave of sadness hitting her at the thought of her dad.

"Professor Mitchell?" Chloe asked, her eyes flicking from the road to land on Beca.

"Yeah. Did you know him?"

"I met him a couple of times. So you're his daughter? I thought I recognised you." Chloe smiled at the brunette.

"What do you mean?" Beca's eyebrows furrowed.

"He had a picture of you on his desk."

"Oh." A lump had risen in Beca's throat. "We, uh, we didn't get on that well." She turned her head away from the redhead, trying to hide her now watering eyes. Chloe reached across and put her hand on Beca's leg. "Sorry." Beca said with a teary laugh. "I just wish I could go back and let him know that despite everything, I still loved him."

"I'm sure he knew." Chloe said, squeezing her leg before removing her hand. "Now go to sleep." Beca laughed and rested her head against the window and fell asleep almost instantly. An hour or so later, Chloe shook her awake. "Beca, look." She said, gesturing out of the window. Beca saw what looked like a person signalling for help. "Do I pull over?"

"Yeah." Beca said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, trying rid herself of her tiredness. They pulled to the side and a boy about their age staggered towards the car. His arm was in a homemade sling and his head was bleeding from a cut above his eye. Beca and Chloe climbed out of the car, the brunette spotted what looked like a bite on the boy's arm. She withdrew her gun and pointed it at the boy. "Is that a bite?" She tried to keep her voice steady. He followed her eyes to the cut on his arm.

"No!" He said, panicked. "No it isn't. I cut it on some glass I swear!" Beca looked at Chloe who nodded and Beca lowered her weapon. "Thank you." He said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm Tommy." He sat down, his back pressed against the car. Chloe introduced them while Beca grabbed him some water.

"Where are you headed Tommy?" Chloe asked.

"Safe zone." He said, taking deep breaths between his gulps of water.

"In LA?" Beca said.

"What? No, I just came from LA. Place is a fucking zombie waste land. There's no safe zone there." He said, looking between the two girls. Beca looked at Chloe with shock and devastation written across her face. Chloe mirrored the same emotions back to her.

"Where is the safe zone then?" Chloe asked, disappointment radiating from her.

"Barden." He said, as though it was obvious.

"Oh fuck." Beca said, walking away. She kicked a piece of debris. "Fuck!"

"There's no safe zone in Barden, Tommy." Chloe said, tears rolling down her face. Tommy buried his face in his hands before standing up, staggering away from the car.

"I can't do this anymore." He said, his eyes streaming. He pulled a gun from his jeans and pointed it at his head.

"Tommy…" Chloe said, cautiously approaching.

"I'm done." He said, squeezing the trigger and falling to the ground with a spurt of red. Chloe's scream was lost in the crack of the gun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let you know, there will probably only be two more chapters left of this story. It's great fun to write but to be honest I've kind of ran out of ideas for where to go with it, sorry! But never fear because I have a couple of one-shots in the works :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

"Now what?" Beca said, leaning against the car, exhausted. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Chloe's eyes were red from crying and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Tommy's face. His eyes still open. Still staring up at the sky he could no longer see. "Maybe we should just go back."

"And do what?" She took Chloe's hand and pulled her away from Tommy.

"Wait it out." Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and saw her own despair reflected in them. Beca laughed softly. It wasn't much of a plan but what other option was there?

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Beca took the gun from Tommy's hand and checked that it still had bullets left inside. She then handed it to Chloe. "Makes sense for us both to have one." She said and Chloe nodded before placing it in the inside pocket of her jacket. They climbed into the car and Beca drove off, Chloe fell asleep minutes later.

A couple of hours down the road and they switched. Now Beca was asleep, tears began falling from the redhead's eyes. The promise of a safe zone was one of the few things keeping Chloe from losing her mind. The idea that somewhere they could be protected. That they could sleep at night without weapons in their hands. Where the only monsters that could touch them were in their nightmares, or behind chain-linked, barbed wire topped fences. It's true that she didn't know how safe these places were supposed to be but she had let herself imagine that they were impenetrable fortresses. Now that she thought about it, she had probably known deep down that there couldn't be a place like that. That the days of sleeping soundly were in the past and would stay there. But at least she wasn't alone. She looked across to the sleeping Beca, whose face was relaxed, free of her usual scowl. Yes, Chloe knew she was lucky to have her. She wasn't wandering the roads alone like Tommy was. Wasn't ready to blow her brains out at the next setback. She was tired, scared, angry, but she wasn't alone. And that thought made her smile. She shifted slightly in the seat, the pain from the injury to her leg was getting worse. She attributed it to the amount of driving she had been doing and tried to push it from her mind as she drove for the next few hours.

"Beca." Chloe nudged the brunette awake when they arrived. "We're back." Beca fiddled under the bonnet of the car and then helped Chloe carry the bags back down into the basement, Beca returning up the stairs to replace the false wall that hid the door. When she got back she saw that Chloe had switched on the lamps around the room and was now sitting cross legged on the mattress, her hands fiddling with the frayed edge of her t-shirt. Beca sat on a box and watched her. "You're staring." Chloe said after a while, a smirk playing on her lips. Beca didn't look away.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. Chloe looked up and then patted the space on the mattress beside her. Beca stood up from the box and sat next to her.

"I'm thinking that we're probably going to die." She took Beca's hand and began tracing patterns on it, her eyes never leaving it as she spoke.

"Yeah." Beca said, also watching as Chloe's finger delicately moved across her palm. "It could be worse. There are much worse people to spend your last days with." Beca looked up at Chloe's face and saw her smiling. She reached up and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you're here Chloe."

"Me too." Chloe said, closing her eyes as Beca's hand brushed her face. "Beca?" She breathed out, a warm feeling stirring in her chest.

"Yeah?" Beca said her thumb sweeping across Chloe's cheek.

"Are you… I mean… Is this what you want?" Chloe felt frustrated at her sudden lack of words. She was Chloe Beale, expert at handling these situations. Inarticulate was something she was not. But with the feeling of Beca stroking her cheek while her other hand came to rest on her knee, all of the words she needed had gone from her mind, a haziness replacing them.

"This is what I want. I'm not… I've never… Not with a girl." Beca said, also struggling to find the right words. "But I'm pretty sure that this is what I want." Beca's hand was in Chloe's hair now, the redhead's hands coming to rest on her waist. "Do you want this?" Her voice was practically a whisper.

"God yes." Chloe replied, closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. She swore she heard a moan from the brunette as her hand moved up Chloe's leg. Beca's hand closed around the cut on her thigh and Chloe winced, breaking the kiss.

"Shit. Sorry." Beca said, pulling back, concern on her face.

"It's fine." Chloe said, her teeth gritted slightly.

"Let me see." Beca said, rolling up the leg of Chloe's sweatpants. The redhead stopped her.

"I'm fine, Beca." She said, pain still showing on her face. Beca ignored her and began unravelling the bandage. She managed to choke back her gasp when she saw it. Chloe let out a defeated sigh.

"How long has it been like this?" Beca asked, her jaw clenched as she looked at the infected mess that was Chloe's injury.

"I don't know. The pain's gotten worse over the last couple of days." Chloe answered, tears springing into her eyes.

"Fuck. Why didn't you tell me?" Beca had tears in her own eyes now.

"I tried to pretend it wasn't happening." Chloe was desperate to cover it up again. Wanting to do nothing more than lie down with the smaller girl in front of her and sleep.

"Chloe, this is bad. Really bad." Beca grabbed water and bandages.

"I know." Chloe said, lying down and allowing Beca to do her best and try and clean it.

"I'm sorry." Beca said, finishing up and lying down beside Chloe, getting wrapped in her arms.

"What for?" Chloe asked, plating a kiss on the back of Beca's head as she pulled her close.

"I was the one who cleaned it in the first place. I should have done a better job." The pain in Beca's voice was clear.

"Don't be stupid, Becs. You saved my life. You gave me food, water, a place to stay. You stopped me from going crazy." Chloe said, kissing her shoulders and her neck.

"Yeah, but this… It could kill you." Beca said, her voice breaking.

"We can't fight death forever." Chloe said after a few seconds of silence. "Sooner or later, it'll win."


	6. Chapter 6

**One more chapter to go after this! Thank you all for sticking with me, I love you a lot :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

Beca spent the next few days watching helplessly as Chloe got sicker. She had tried cleaning the injury and changing the bandages but it was too late to do any good. If she didn't get her some actual medicine, and soon, then Chloe would die.

Chloe protested the morning that Beca had decided to go out and raid the drug store, hoping there would be some penicillin or something similar.

"Becs you could get killed." Chloe said as Beca loaded her gun with the bullets she had taken out of Tommy's gun.

"I need to try. I can't just watch you die and do nothing, Chloe." She pulled on her patched-up jacket. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Promise?" Chloe said, as Beca kissed her forehead. Beca could feel the heat radiating from Chloe's forehead through her lips. "Beca, promise me." Beca hesitated. She knew she couldn't promise that she'd return.

"I promise." Beca said. "Try and sleep while I'm gone." Chloe nodded and she was asleep before Beca had left the basement.

Beca didn't bother driving to the store. It was only a ten minute walk and she wanted to save the last of her gas in case they needed to make a quick getaway. She walked quickly and quietly, her eyes darting around and her bat grasped in her hands. She reached the store and pushed the door open. Her boots crunching the broken glass beneath her. There was a single flickering light in the shop. It lit the room enough to show there were no visible zombies. She hit her bat against a metal display stand and the sound reverberated throughout the shop. She waited, listening for the sound of the approaching dead. When none came staggering towards her she began searching behind the counter for the drugs she needed. She was moving a little too quickly. A little too loudly.

"Lookin' for somethin' kid?" A gruff voice said before Beca was hit in the back, sending her crashing to the ground. Her vision swam as she was turned over and pinned down by a man who was now kneeling on her arms and legs. He reached into her jeans and pulled out her gun. "Lovely." He said, handing it to a boy who couldn't have been much older than her. "Is it loaded son?"

"Yeah." The boy said, a little excited at holding it. "What are we going to do to her dad?"

"Please." Beca said, struggling to break free. "Just let me go." He laughed.

"I ain't gonna hurt you. Not if you play nice." He turned his attention to his son. "Go and check the back for supplies." The boy nodded and scuttled into the back of the shop. "Now," he looked back at Beca, "what else you got hidin' in those jeans." Beca was about to scream when the man was suddenly hauled off of her. She struggled to her feet, the pain in her back shooting through her, and she saw the biggest zombie she'd ever seen holding the man as if he were no bigger than a child. Beca never thought she'd be happy to see one of these monsters but in that moment she honestly was. The zombie sunk its teeth into his neck and ripped out a chunk of meat, blood spurting and silencing his scream. Beca took off running a second later.

"Hey!" She heard the boy shout after her followed by the sound of the gunshots.

She reached the basement in record time and grabbed the bags they had packed in case of emergency. She then crouched by Chloe and shook her awake.

"Chloe we have to go." She said, her voice laced with fear. Chloe's eyes opened slowly, her forehead glistening with sweat, despite the fact she was shivering.

"What is it?" She mumbled as Beca helped her to her feet.

"We have to go." Beca hauled Chloe's arm over her shoulder and helped her up the stairs. They were almost at the car when they heard a shout.

"Stop!" It was the boy again. Covered in blood and his trembling hand holding the gun. A shot rang out and slammed into Beca's shoulder. She let out a grunt of pain and staggered slightly, still trying to help Chloe walk. She got a few more steps before she hit the ground, bringing Chloe down with her.

"Beca?" Chloe said, rolling the brunette onto her back.

"I'm okay." She muttered, her jaw clenched. Chloe was pulled from Beca, the boy putting a gun to Chloe's head. "Let her go!" Beca shouted, dragging herself to her feet, the earth shifting beneath her.

"Give me the bags and the car keys." He said, his voice shaking.

"Okay. Okay just, please, don't hurt her." Beca stooped to pick up the bags and dug the keys out of her pocket. "Let her go." She said again. The boy threw Chloe to the ground and snatched bags and keys from Beca's hands. Then he aimed the gun at Chloe.

"What's stopping me?" His voice shook with the frightening combination of tears and laughter. "I didn't stop my dad hurting you. You didn't stop that fucking zombie eating him. So what's stopping me shooting you both now?" Beca saw that Chloe was trying to stand and it drew the boy's attention. Seizing her opportunity, Beca withdrew the knife strapped to her leg and jammed it into his neck, moving herself in front of Chloe in the process. As the knife went into his neck, he reflexively fired the gun which was pressed against Beca's stomach. Chloe screamed as a cloud of red mist tore through Beca's duct-taped jacket. He pulled the knife from his neck and staggered backwards before his knees buckled. Chloe rushed to Beca's side. The brunette was gasping, her eyes wide with fear.

"Beca." Chloe sobbed, taking the girl's hand and brushing the hair from her face. She unzipped her jacket and choked back her cries. Blood had completely soaked her t-shirt and was spreading in a pool from her back. "Beca what do I do?"

"I'm sorry, Chlo." She choked out. "Fuck. I fucked up."

"Shh. Shh it's okay." Chloe went back to stroking Beca's forehead. "You're going to be okay." Beca laughed.

"We can't fight death forever." Chloe pressed their lips together, kissing her for the last time. Their kiss was cut off by a round of coughing from Beca. Blood trickled from her mouth. Chloe buried her head into the crook of the brunette's neck. "No." Beca said, fighting the urge to close her eyes. "Just let me look at you."

"Okay." Chloe whispered, her tears dropping onto Beca's cheeks.

"I want the last thing I see to be something beautiful." Her eyes focused on Chloe's bright blue ones before the light drifted from them and her breathing slowed to a stop.

"Beca?" Chloe cried. "Beca, please. Don't leave me here alone." With a trembling hand she closed Beca's eyes and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. She sat there for what must have been hours. The pain in her leg was worse than it had ever been before. She felt sick and dizzy but couldn't tear herself away. Not even when she heard the shuffling footsteps behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the final chapter. Thank you again to all the readers/reviewers/followers/favouriters.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chloe woke up screaming. It was something that happened often these days. Only now there was no one there to hold her. No one to gently whisper calming words. Now her screams just joined in the chorus of misery and fear that echoed around the corridors of the safe-zone hospital in Maine. Her screams drowned out amongst the others. Indistinguishable.

Chloe was found by soldiers, five days after Beca's death. They were sweeping the area for survivors and had almost passed by. They stopped at the house, collecting up the bodies of Beca and the boy as well as a zombie whose head had been smashed in, the metal baseball bat beside it was dented and covered in gore.

"How old do you think she is?" One man said to another.

"Dunno. Doesn't look much older than 18. Poor kid." He scooped her up and placed her amongst the other bodies in the back of one of the trucks. "Multiple gunshot wounds by the looks of it."

"Must have been this one." The first man said, kicking the gun from the dead boy's hand. "Wonder if he stabbed himself." He said, spotting the knife by his body. He placed the boy next to Beca. "Chuck that zed in the truck, will you?" He nodded at the zombie. A third soldier unceremoniously hauled it into the back of a second truck, filled with the corpses of the other zombies. "Do you hear that?" He held up a hand and gestured to the house. They followed the noise down to the basement, weapons drawn, and they saw her. Chloe was curled up on a mattress, a patched-up leather jacket clutched in her arms. She was barely conscious but was still emitting a crying wailing sound.

"Jesus." The second man said. He approached her and brushed the hair from her forehead. She was burning up and there were tears streaking down her face. "Hey, you're okay kiddo. We've got you." The soldier scooped her up easily and he carried her up the stairs.

"Beca." She cried as he took her to a third truck which held other survivors and several medics.

"What's that?" He asked, but she passed out before she could answer.

She spent her first 48 hours at the hospital in a quarantine. Antibiotics being pumped into her to try and combat the infection in her leg. When she was deemed stable and once they had established that she had not been infected with the, somewhat unoriginally named, 'Z-Virus', she was given a bed on the ward. The infection was gone within a week and after they had fed her up she was assigned her own room. The hospital was the second biggest part of the safe-zone, military training and operations being the largest. All survivors were given a room in it, unless they were deemed fit enough to be a medic or a soldier. Most weren't fit enough. Treating their injuries was one thing but no amount of drugs could remove the things the survivors had seen. So far, only two hundred people lived in the hospital with Chloe. More and more were coming in now that the army were doing sweeps of the country, searching for survivors and disposing the dead. But for every five people that came in, two would probably die either days or weeks later. Sometimes it would be due to injury or illness but more often than not they would be found in their rooms. Hanging from tied up bed sheets. Wrists slashed open by broken mirror fragments. Overdosed on stolen meds. It was too hard for most to forget what they had seen. What they had probably done. Chloe would be lying if she said she hadn't considered it.

Once she had stopped screaming that morning, tangled in her sheets, cold sweat pouring off her, she took a shower. The cut on her leg was now no more than an ugly scar. A painful reminder of what had happened. She always tried to avoid looking at it. After she showered she dressed in the grey sweatpants and t-shirt that had been issued to every survivor. She had fought tooth and nail to keep Beca's jacket and, after they washed it several times to ensure it wasn't contaminated in anyway, they had given it to her. It now hung in Chloe's wardrobe, the black leather striking against the row of grey. She pulled it on. Once upon a time it would have been too tight but now it fitted comfortably, the arms perhaps an inch too short. Despite the fact it had been scrubbed free of any scent, she still imagined she could smell Beca on it. It comforted her. As if it was the tiny brunette wrapping around her and not the jacket that she died in. She sat in her usual spot in her room, in her chair by the window, and looked out. She tried to remember the little things about Beca that had begun slipping from her mind. Things like her eyes and the colour of her hair were still strong but the sound of her laugh and the feel of her hands against Chloe's had begun to fade away. She wasn't sure what it was they had had. Friendship, certainly. Yet Chloe knew it was more than that. Even before they kissed. In fact, if you asked her, Chloe would probably tell you that she loved Beca Mitchell. And that revelation brought about a whole new wave of misery. A new round of gut-retching sobs wracked her body until she was too exhausted to carry on.

In a few hours a doctor would come in and try and get her to talk. Try and suggest that maybe she should take a walk outside. Suggest that maybe she should start working in the kitchens or something. But she would ignore him. Choosing instead to stare outside. Eventually he would leave.

From her room she could see easily over the top of the chain-linked, barbed wire topped fence, that kept the monsters out. Every so often one would stagger, screaming and growling, clawing at the fence before a bullet would find its head. Shot from one of the soldiers manning the nests that topped the fences. The crack of the bullet leaving the gun would always make Chloe jump. She would squeeze her eyes shut and wait for the overwhelming feeling of panic to pass. A few months ago she would have told you that her least favourite sound was the garbled shriek of a zombie. Now it was the sound of a gun.

As the days and weeks went on she found that she no longer felt anger towards the zombies. It was pointless. It was like feeling anger towards a rabid dog. A creature that had no other desire than to bite and consume. And while they still plagued her nightmares, she didn't fear them as much. Because now she knew that what she feared was not behind chain-linked, barbed wire topped fences. It walked the corridors. It slept in rooms next to hers. It screamed in the night, like she did. The day Beca died was the day she knew what true fear was. Because Chloe knew now that the living were more terrifying, more destructive and more devastating than the dead could ever be.


	8. A Quick Note From the Author

**Hi there everyone. I just wanted to post a quick note to you all to let you know that I am currently turning this fic into a fully fledged novel. I'll be changing the characters and most of the story but trying to keep the essence of what I've written and maybe once it's finished I'll have a go at sending it out into the world and seeing what happens. A long shot, I know but if 50 Shades of Grey (which started out as Twilight fanfic I believe) can be a best seller then why not a piece of Pitch Perfect fanfic? **

**Anyway all the reviewers/favouriters/followers really made me feel that this was a story worth telling and I genuinely got emotional reading the kind words of the reviews so I wanted to share this decision with you, hope that's okay. **

**Massive love to you all :)**

**Knope****We****Can**


End file.
